


Cool Uncle, Mean Aunt

by StaleMemes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaleMemes/pseuds/StaleMemes
Summary: “Why are you always the cool uncle, and I’m always stuck as the mean aunt?” Rhaenys said suddenly.

  The question took Jon by surprise, but he recovered quickly, “I’ll always be the cool uncle.” he said, grinning"





	

“ Uncle Jon! Uncle Jon!”

Uncle Jon’s attention was quickly ripped away from his and his wife’s conversation, abruptly ending their it, and turned to the source of the squealing, which just so happened to be his nephew, and Aegon’s son. He looked back at Arianne, who gave him a soft smile.

“Can I trust you to guard my wine?” Jon said to his wife, handing her his glass.

“Of course.” She replied in a mischievous tone, and he gave her a grin. Sometimes he wondered how he could ever love a women who wouldn’t hesitate to lie to his face.

Jon turned back to his nephew, saw Arianne immediately sip from his wine out of the corner of his eye, but ignored her and smiled at his nephew. “What’s wrong, my dear nephew?” Jon asked his nephew

“Aunt Rhaenys is being mean!” The toddler cried.

Jon looked at his stepsister, who seemed to be slightly dishevelled, and raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s his bedtime,” Rhaenys huffed, clearly irritated, “He needs to go to sleep.”

“But Mickey Mouse is on right now!” His nephew whined.

Jon grinned at the child, “Well, it is the weekends, so I guess you could stay up just a little longer….”

A wave of glee passed over his nephew’s face, his pout quickly turned into a wide grin. “I love you, Uncle Jon!” The boy squealed, before running towards him, and hugging Jon with all the strength a toddler would possess.

Jon lifted his nephew off the ground, spinning the child around the living room before finally setting him on the ground again. He stumbled around the room dizzily, until he was standing before Jon, attempting to seem less unsteady.

“Again, again!” His nephew demanded, clearly still disoriented.

Jon feigned a yawn and combed his fingers through his hair, than said, “Sorry bud, I’m a bit tired,” and received a pout, but he than said, “Why don’t you go ahead and watch those cartoons of yours,” which made the boy start nodding as if it was the best idea he ever heard.

He looked back at his sister, who had been scowling and glaring at him as if she wanted to kill him, but he only shrugged, than returning to his wife’s side. Arianne grinned at him and handed him his glass, which had been mysteriously empty.

 

 

Jon found Rhaenys on the porch, staring at the night sky absent-mindedly.

It was raining, the cold pierced his skin the moment he walked outside.

“Hey,” Jon greeted, but was met with silence. He pulled out a cigarette pack out from his pockets, “Want a cigarette?” Jon offered, but was again met with silence.

That night, the air had a strange taste that not even the smoke could mask. “Waiting for Aegon to return?” Jon asked, he was surprised when she actually responded, albeit silently, only shaking her head in denial. 

Jon sighed, contemplating what he could say to break the ice. It had been a long time since the two had seen each other, and Jon had never knew how to talk to his distant older sister.

“I admit, sometimes handling kids gets really draining, no wonder Aegon always makes us babysit him” Jon said awkwardly, trying to make common ground with his half-sister. She had always been distant with him when the two were younger, and rarely ever did Jon a kindness. 

Their relationship had improved, of course, but their past still hung over the two. When the two were younger, the subject of his mother had always acted as a sort of wall between the two, and even as adults, it was still a touchy subject. 

He remembered when he was younger and how much he desperately sought attention and approval from his siblings, especially Rhaenys, and how he couldn’t fathom why she had been so resentful of him and why she always ostracised him.

Well, actually, the more he thought about it, the more he understood. 

He rather not think about the time he went with her and Arianne to the amusement park.

He shook his head, trying to think about a different subject. He did not have much time to do so, as his sister finally decided to speak.

“Why are you always the cool uncle, and I’m always stuck as the mean aunt?” Rhaenys said suddenly.

The question took Jon by surprise, but he recovered quickly, “I’ll always be the cool uncle.” he said, grinning, and earning a chuckle from Rhaenys. Jon flinched at the noise, startled at the lack of scorn in her voice that Jon was so accustomed to.

“Very funny” She mocked sardonically, in a tone Jon was more used to, before returning to her earlier sullen demeanour, “It’s weird… When we were in high school, I always thought I would be great with kids, and you were going to spend the rest of your life as morose and bitter as you used to be. But now that we’re older…” 

She trailed off, her sentence unfinished.

“... I did too,” Jon mumbled, barely loud enough for Rhaenys to hear, “We were all really awkward in our teenage years.” Jon internally cringed at some memories that he long locked up. 

“Life’s weird and unpredictable,” Jon whispered, combing his fingers through his black curls, “I mean, out of all three of us, who would’ve guessed Aegon would be the first to have children?”

Rhaenys laughed again, her tone devoid of contempt, like earlier. Jon still grimaced at the noise, all the same.

There was a long pause between the two of them, Jon shifted awkwardly while he took puffs of his cigar. He was almost ready to go back inside- God knows what antics Arianne have gotten herself into now- before Rhaenys spoke once again.

“I still don’t understand.”

Jon’s head jerked towards, her face scrunched up in question.

“How our roles have been switched, I mean,” She finished, “Why aren’t I the cool aunt, and you the mean and bitter uncle?”

Jon shrugged, unsure how to respond.

“I guess I’m just more laid-back,” He answered, “You have a point though, I was so afraid of having children when I was younger.”

Again, there was a pause between them. Rhaenys seemed to be more at ease than before, and for that, Jon was glad.

“We should take turns switching roles, though,” Rhaenys sighed, “So I could be the cool one, sometimes.”

Jon grinned, “I will always be the cool one,” Jon repeated.

“You’re such a jerk,” She laughed.

“You’re just mad because it’s true,” Jon teased, “I’m just more spirited than how I used to be.”

“Oh? Spirited enough to marry the girl who gave you a blow job in the back seat of her uncle’s car?”

Jon’s grin immediately fell when she said those words, his face reddening,“I thought you forgot about that.”

She laughed than gave him a strange look, “Would you be able to wipe the image of your best friend giving you little brother a blow job from you mind?”

Jon shrugged, and looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes,“Can we please stop talking about that?”

“Only if I get to be the cool aunt now and again.”

“Fine,” Jon agreed begrudgingly, but smiled at her regardless, and held his hand out.

Rhaenys returned the grin, gladly grasped his hand, and the two shook their hands.

The moment was interrupted by the roar of a car engine.

The two both turned to the direction of where the sound came from, and saw Aegon’s car pulling up outside his house.

Jon looked back at Rhaenys, and gave her a smile, “Guess our time with our nephew is at an end.”

“I guess it is,” Rhaenys hummed, “It was nice seeing you again, after all those years… So, I guess I’ll see you around.”

She shifted around nervously, as if she wanted to say something else. His suspicions were confirmed, when she asked, “Hey Jon… This might not be the time, but can I ask you something?”

Jon nodded, “Of course.”

“If it isn’t too much trouble… I think I will take you up on that offer of a smoke.”

Jon laughed and nodded, and promptly handed her a cigarette.


End file.
